Thief Roidmude
The Thief Roidmude appeared in 2015 TV series called Kamen Rider Drive. The Thief Roidmude is actually Roidmude 106 (ロイミュード１０６ Roimyūdo Ichi Zero Roku) who was originally a Bat-Type (バット型 Batto-gata) combatman. It evolves into a Thief Roidmude (シーフロイミュード Shīfu Roimyūdo) through the Neo Viral Core. Synchronized to Mitsuhide Nira, Thief's mission is to kidnap Shizuo Shigeta and several evidences that regarding the robbery from 2003 which leads to Eisuke Tomari's death. When he coerced Shizuo to reveal where he hid the gun that was made as a proof that Nira shot Eisuke, Drive appeared and separated them. They re-fused into Thief but separated by Drive Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar's Technic-Hou Trailer Impact. In a last effort, Brain turned 106 turned into a Bat Roidmude Berserk Body until Drive killed him with Booster Tridoron. The ghost of the Thief Roidmude later returned along with Freeze (Super Evolved) and Sword, emerging through a dark portal and attacking Shinnosuke in a dream he experienced during a near-death experience. However, Shinnosuke was saved by Kamen Rider Ghost, who fought the three Roidmude spirits, quickly destroying them again through a series of slashes from his Gan Gun Saber. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Powers and Abilities Low-Class * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Flight: Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. Arsenals * Neo Viral Core (ネオバイラルコア Neo Bairaru Koa): Using the Bat Neo Viral Core, Roidmude 106 can fuse with humans into an Advanced form. Once he synchronize with a human, he would only communicate with his host via his number plate on the chest, acting as their advisor. Advanced * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Arm Hook: Thief Roidmude has a giant hook as a left arm. ** Retractable Hook: The giant hook is capable of stretching from ranged distance. ** Energy Hook Blast: The giant hook can charge and unleash a hook-shaped energy blast. * Object Absorption: Thief Roidmude can absorb stolen items into his body. * Invisibility: Thief can turn himself invisible. Berserk Body * Flight: Bat-Type Roidmude Berserk Body possess a greater capability of flight than their Low-Class forms due to possessing massive wings mounted onto their Viral Core-esqe bases. * Fireballs: Upon transformation into Giant form, Bat-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to shoot fireballs from their mouths as a means of aerial assault. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Bats Category:Flying Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Camouflaging Creatures Category:Invisible Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Anri Katsu Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Kamen Rider Universe